


Resultados inesperados

by KiraH69



Category: political RPF - Spain
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Tim, Izquierda Unida (Politic Party), M/M, Podemos (Politic Party), Politics, Safer Sex, Unidos Podemos (Politic Party)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La repetición de las elecciones no han traído los resultados que Unidos Podemos esperaba. Lo que iba a ser una gran fiesta acaba siendo casi un velatorio en casa de Alberto. Pero aquella noche acaban sucediendo cosas aún más inesperadas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resultados inesperados

 

De la ilusión, los nervios y la euforia habían pasado a una completa decepción. Sin poder disimular la depresión en sus rostros, la fiesta había adquirido un aire fúnebre. Tras los actos oficiales que no podían evadir, cancelaron el resto de celebraciones y Alberto invitó a un pequeño grupo de la gente más cercana a su apartamento. No podían irse tan pronto a sus casas, solo serían capaces de darle vueltas a la cabeza a lo que había sucedido y acabarían aún más frustrados. Por suerte habían comprado suficiente alcohol para la fiesta. Las botellas de cerveza vacías se acumulaban en las mesas de centro frente al sofá y del comedor.

—¿Queda más?—Pablo fue a la cocina, con cuatro botellas vacías en la mano. Su voz sonaba ronca y pesada. Alberto estaba recogiendo lo que se acumulaba en la encimera, intentando hacer sitio para más.

—Sí, hemos traído bastan-

Pablo le agarró por el cinturón y le dio la vuelta, acorralándolo contra la encimera. Solo pudo ver sus ojos un instante antes de que le besara sin previo aviso. La lengua invadió su boca sin darle oportunidad de cerrar los labios y sintió que estaba bebiendo cerveza, el sabor era demasiado intenso. El cuerpo de Pablo presionaba contra el suyo, sus manos lo mantenían sujeto por las caderas y podía notar un duro bulto en sus pantalones. Fue esta sensación, más que la de los labios envolviendo los suyos y la lengua explorando su boca, lo que le hizo reaccionar. Lo sujetó por los hombros y lo apartó, no sin algo de resistencia.

—Creía que el beso sería si ganábamos—intentó que sonara como una broma, quitándole hierro al asunto, pero su voz estaba entrecortada y no podía disimular el nerviosismo. Tal vez Pablo estuviera lo bastante borracho como para no darse cuenta.

—Busca la excusa que quieras. Quiero follarte—le dijo con total tranquilidad, como si aquella situación no estuviera completamente fuera de lugar.

Le miró un momento a los ojos, brillantes y algo desenfocados, como si estuviera mirando a algo más allá de él.

—Estás borracho—teniendo que empujarle, consiguió apartarse de él. Volvió a recoger botellas y vasos, sintiendo el calor crecer en su rostro.

—No estoy borracho.

—Apestas a alcohol.

—Todos apestamos a alcohol—se acercó de nuevo a él por detrás y rodeó su cintura con un brazo hasta colocar la mano sobre el cierre del pantalón. Alberto se echó a un lado nada más sentir la presión y retrocedió varios pasos.

—Pablo, piensa en lo que estás haciendo—casi le suplicó, apretando los dientes frustrado.

—Solo pienso en follarte.

—Pues no deberías. Todos estamos jodidos por lo que ha pasado, pero tú eres el líder del partido, de Podemos y de Unidos Podemos, y estás en una cocina con la puerta abierta, con una docena de compañeros, amigos, ahí fuera. Haz el favor de comportarte como un líder y no como un adolescente de botellón—no podía creer que tuviera que estar echándole la bronca en ese momento.

—Eso no cambia que quiera follarte.

—Sal ahí y consuela como buenamente puedas a tus amigos. O llora con ellos si lo prefieres, a estas alturas da igual—le ordenó tajante, señalando hacia la puerta.

Pablo apretó los labios, conteniendo una réplica, y suspiró resignado.

—Dame otra cerveza.

—No si quieres follarme. Fuera.

Le miró por un momento algo confuso, pero finalmente salió de la cocina sin decir una sola palabra más. Alberto no quería alentarle, no quería darle esperanzas de que aquello fuera a suceder porque no tenía ninguna intención de acostarse con él, solo quería que dejara de beber, evitar que cometiera alguna estupidez. Eran amigos, él podía pasar por alto ese tipo de comportamiento, al fin y al cabo solo eran cosas de borrachos, pero tal vez otros no.

Salió un rato después de la cocina, con más cervezas para los demás, y pasó el resto de la «fiesta» a varios metros de distancia de Pablo, cuanto permitía su limitado salón. Pero por muy alejado que estuviera, no podía evitar sentir su penetrante mirada, no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Cada vez que se giraba, allí estaba, mirándole, sentado en el sofá con un botellín vacío de cerveza en la mano. Era cosa de la borrachera, no podía estar hablando en serio. Apretó los labios y tragó saliva con fuerza, pudiendo aún sentir la lengua de su compañero invadir su boca.

Lo del beso con lengua si ganaban no había sido más que una broma de Pablo mientras acudían a la pegada de carteles en el coche, y él se lo había tomado así y lo había descartado del mismo modo, aunque tal vez su risa nerviosa lo había delatado. Su cuerpo se había estremecido por un segundo al oír la propuesta. No es que estuviera interesado, en absoluto, solo había sido algo inesperado.

Los compañeros comenzaron a marcharse en algún momento de la madrugada. Pablo e Íñigo eran los últimos y Alberto esperaba que se fueran juntos, pero les vio susurrarse algo en la entrada. Regresó al comedor, comenzando a recoger, casi rezando para que Íñigo le convenciera de marcharse con él, y entonces oyó la puerta cerrarse.

_Que se haya ido, que se haya ido, por favor_.

Se puso tenso cuando escuchó crujir las tablas del suelo del pasillo. No se había ido y ahora estaban solos. Con suerte solo querría disculparse por lo de antes. Se centró en limpiar la mesa, sin querer volverse a mirarlo.

—Ya no queda nadie. ¿Puedo comportarme ahora como un adolescente en un botellón?—su voz sonaba más cercana a cada palabra.

—Am... Siento eso, no pretendía...—¿De qué se disculpaba? ¿Y por qué era él quien se estaba disculpando?

—Está bien, tenías razón. No eran ni el momento ni el lugar—ahora su voz sonaba justo tras él. Su cuerpo se puso tenso—. Pero eso no cambia lo que dije.

De nuevo ese tirón en su cinturón y Pablo le dio la vuelta acorralándolo contra la mesa.

—Quiero follarte.

Esta vez sus ojos estaban claros, enfocados. Le miraba directamente a él. Seguía oliendo a alcohol, pero toda la casa olía a alcohol.

—No estás borracho.

—Ni una cerveza más.

—Entonces...

—Soy plenamente consciente de lo que estoy haciendo.

Eso empeoraba aún más las cosas. No podría quitarle importancia como si fueran solo cosas de borracho. Ni siquiera podría dejarse llevar como si él también lo estuviera.

—Pablo, esto no- ¡Oh, dios!—perdió completamente el hilo de lo que iba a decir cuando su compañero se arrodilló frente a él.

—Sé que estás interesado, o al menos sientes curiosidad, si no ya me habrías rechazado de forma mucho más contundente—desabrochó el cinturón y el pantalón mientras las manos de Alberto intentaban detenerlo sin mucha convicción.

—Si hacemos esto no habrá vuelta atrás—inspiró bruscamente cuando sintió los dedos de Pablo tocar su piel al sujetar el elástico de los bóxer.

Pablo le miró a los ojos y sonrió.

—Después de lo de hoy, está bien saber que algo no tiene vuelta atrás.

No dudó un segundo antes de bajarle la ropa interior y los pantalones hasta las rodillas. Alberto se agarró al borde de la mesa cuando sintió la mano de su compañero agarrar su miembro, que ya empezaba a despertar ante la simple idea de lo que iba a suceder. Pablo no pudo contener una pequeña risa, le gustaba el control que tenía de la situación, pero cuando vio el rostro y el cuello de su compañero tornase de pronto de un tono rosado, sintió que podía perder el control en cualquier momento, su propio miembro palpitó con fuerza aprisionado en los pantalones.

—Vamos, no estés tan tenso, imagina que soy una mujer—intentó tranquilizarle mientras frotaba su miembro con una mano, porque si seguía consiguiendo esas reacciones tal vez no pudiera ir tan despacio como tenía planeado.

—Lo único que tienes de parecido con una mujer es la coleta y no tengo tanta imaginación. Además ese no es el problema—replicó, mirando a todas partes menos hacia abajo.

—¿Cuál es el problema entonces?—se relamió los labios. Por mucho que se quejara, su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando, su miembro ya estaba casi del todo erecto y palpitaba en su mano.

—Pues que eres... _tú_.

—¿Es un problema que sea yo?—preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Alberto no lo vio, seguía negándose a mirar hacia abajo, pero pudo notar la confusión en su voz.

—N-no quiero decir que... Quiero decir que somos amigos y compañeros, y sé que esto va a salir mal y luego nos vamos a arrepentir y todo va a ser muy incómodo. Y no quiero que esto interfiera en el trabajo, ni que todo se estropee por culpa de un calentón, ni nuestra relación profesional ni nuestra ¡oh, joder! Pablo...—sacudió la mesa detrás de él cuando sintió la boca de su amigo envolver la punta de su miembro. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, a punto de gemir cuando echó la piel hacia atrás y succionó sobre el glande.

—Escucha—se relamió los labios, degustando por un momento ese sabor extraño—, esta es la primera vez que hago esto así que cállate y no me lo pongas difícil. Bueno, no, de hecho prefiero escucharte, pero otro tipo de sonidos, ya sabes. Y en lo demás ya pensaremos después. No es bueno anticipar los resultados, hoy lo hemos comprobado.

Contra eso no podía replicar.

—¿De verdad es la primera vez?

Pablo se echó a reír, seguido de Alberto. La tensión se desvaneció y ya parecían más ellos mismos. No tenía sentido ponerse nerviosos como si fueran extraños, si ya estaban seguros de que iban a intentarlo, lo mejor era tomarlo como algo normal (aunque no lo fuera). Pablo le miró pidiendo permiso y su compañero asintió con la cabeza. Esta vez lamió el miembro de abajo a arriba y se entretuvo en el frenillo, acariciándolo también con sus labios. Los gemidos que Alberto no lograba contener le decían que iba bien, nada mal para su primera vez. Introdujo el falo en su boca, muy lentamente. No estaba seguro de si sería capaz de hacerlo, pero el jadeo que escuchó por encima de él le animó a continuar. Tuvo cuidado con los dientes, no quería hacerle daño, y cuando la punta rozó el cielo de su boca, todo su cuerpo se puso tenso. Se quedó quieto un momento, esperando a acostumbrarse a la sensación, y después siguió bajando, llegando hasta donde se sentía confortable y puso allí su mano, marcando un límite. Lo sacó por completo y observó hasta dónde podía llegar. _Aproximadamente la mitad_ , sonrió satisfecho.

—Pablo...—su voz sonó más suplicante de lo que pretendía.

—Shhh. No me metas prisa, voy a disfrutar de esto.

Cuando volvió a meterlo en su boca, ya tenía a su compañero temblando frente a él. Ahora sí debía sujetarse a la mesa para no caerse. Alberto no lograba entender por qué tenía aquella reacción. Él sí que parecía un adolescente, a punto de correrse a pesar de su deficiente técnica. Supuso que no era tanto por las sensaciones físicas sino por el hecho de que Pablo se la estuviera chupando.

—Pa... para... voy a...

Pablo se apartó de inmediato y se puso en pie. Alberto le miró sorprendido y confuso.

—Lo siento, pero eso es demasiado por ahora, ¿te importa si solo te masturbo?—le rodeó la cintura con una mano y siguió frotándole con la otra.

—E-está bien. ¿Puedes... besarme?—le pidió, sin poder dejar de mirar sus labios algo hinchados y enrojecidos.

—¿Seguro?—acababa de tener los labios en su pene, ¿realmente quería que le besara?

Alberto ni se molestó en responder, no podía esperar más. Percibió su propio sabor, pero no le importó, en un instante estaba completamente absorto en el calor de su boca. Besar sí que se le daba bien, se estremecía al sentir la lengua explorar su interior, los dientes mordiendo provocativamente sus labios, y gimió cuando succionó su lengua. Movía sus caderas, embistiendo en la mano de su compañero mientras se abrazaba a sus hombros.

—Vamos—lamió sus labios, rompiendo el beso a pesar de la reticencia de Alberto—, córrete para mí.

Solo aquellas palabras y un habilidoso giro de muñeca fueron suficientes para que la camisa de Pablo acabara salpicada de semen mientras un profundo gemido en su oído le hacía estremecer. Alberto se quedó jadeando, con la frente apoyada sobre su hombro. Miró la mancha en la camisa blanca. Estaba sexy con la camisa blanca, tal vez por ser algo fuera de lo habitual, pero deseó que llevara una camisa oscura para que la mancha fuera más evidente. Sintió los labios de Pablo en su cuello y se incorporó, encontrándose con sus ojos. Por un momento tuvo miedo de ver arrepentimiento, pero no era así en absoluto, solo veía pura lujuria.

—Tú también...—llevó la mano a su pantalón. La erección era más que evidente y tenía que resultar doloroso.

—No vas a masturbarme.

—Pero...

—Ya te lo dije, quiero follarte—le susurró, y notó cómo se ponía tenso en sus brazos—. Si no estás preparado para hacerlo hoy, esperaré a otro día, pero no voy a correrme si no es en tu culo.

Vio el color aumentar en su rostro ante sus directas palabras. Merecía la pena irse a casa con el calentón solo por aquello, aunque esperaba no tener que hacerlo. Pero si le decía que no podía, se marcharía sin una palabra.

—Entonces... ¿vamos a mi cama?—su voz no se notaba del todo segura, pero sí lo suficiente como para no tener que preguntar de nuevo.

Alberto se subió los pantalones y llevó a su compañero hasta el dormitorio. Apenas entraron, ya le había agarrado por las caderas y tenía los pantalones por el suelo. Sintió la erección vestida contra su trasero y los labios de Pablo en su nuca. Su espalda se arqueó buscando más.

—Tan ansioso—desabrochó el cuello de su camisa y trazó con los labios la línea que llegaba hasta su hombro—. ¿Has pensado alguna vez en hacer esto antes de que te besara en la cocina?

—No voy a responder a eso—replicó tragando saliva.

—Me lo tomaré como un sí. ¿Cómo te lo imaginabas?—terminó de desabrochar la camisa y la dejó caer al suelo, recorriendo con sus manos el caliente torso. Tanteó uno de los pezones con los dedos, sintiendo cómo el vientre se contraía bajo su otra mano.

—Solo quieres que me sonroje—era imposible que pudiera decir lo que se había imaginado, ni siquiera él mismo se había atrevido a pensar en ello en profundidad.

—Por supuesto. Desde que te vi sonrojarte en aquella rueda de prensa tras hablar con el «ciudadano Felipe», he querido ver si yo también podía conseguir eso, y si el rubor también se extendía por debajo de la camisa—pellizcó ambos pezones al mismo tiempo y Alberto presionó el trasero contra su erección con un gemido—. ¡Ngh! Oye, vas a hacer que me corra en mis pantalones.

—Pues quítatelos ya—se dio media vuelta y comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones de su compañero bajo la atenta mirada de este.

—No esperaba verte tan desesperado—sonrió Pablo. Por un momento las manos de Alberto se quedaron inmóviles, sintiéndose algo avergonzado, pero respiró hondo y continuó. El sonido de la cremallera hizo que su miembro palpitara en anticipación.

—Tú estás demasiado tranquilo. ¿Es que no estás excitado?—preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Los pantalones de Pablo también cayeron al suelo.

—¿Te lo parece?—le agarró una mano y la apretó contra su paquete.

Alberto estuvo a punto de gemir al sentir lo duro y caliente que estaba, todo por él. Sus dedos presionaron a través de la tela de los calzoncillos, siguiendo la silueta del miembro desde el glande hasta la base. Pablo sintió un enorme placer al ver la expresión de deseo en el rostro de su compañero. Le agarró por la nuca y le besó, breve y lo bastante intenso como para dejarle con ganas de más.

—Fuera toda la ropa y a la cama, ahora—le ordenó.

Alberto obedeció sin pensárselo dos veces. Toda su ropa acabó por los suelos y se sentó en medio de la cama.

—No, tumbado. Y abre las piernas.

Ante eso, sí que se lo pensó dos veces, pero la mirada firme de Pablo le hizo obedecer. Se tumbó boca arriba, doblando las piernas y separándolas cuanto su vergüenza le permitía. Pablo se relamió los labios. Solo en sus fantasías lo había visto en una posición tan provocativa.

—¿Lubricante y condones?

—En la mesilla—respondió, con los ojos fijos en el techo y su cuerpo tenso, casi temblando bajo la mirada de su amigo.

Con deliberada lentitud, Pablo fue hasta la mesilla y sacó un pequeño bote de lubricante a estrenar y una tira de condones.

—¿Gastaste el anterior hace poco o llevas mucho sin...?

—No voy a responder a eso—pero por el rubor en su rostro, supuso que era la segunda opción.

Dejó el bote y los condones junto a Alberto y volvió a dar la vuelta a la cama para disfrutar de nuevo de esa vista tan tentadora. Se quitó la camisa sin prisas. La espera también era tortuosa para él, pero sabía que el placer aumentaría a cada segundo que pasara, dejando que el deseo se acumulara. Con toda su ropa descartada por el suelo junto a la de su compañero, subió a la cama y se arrodilló entre las piernas de Alberto.

—Aún puedes decir que no—le dijo, cubriendo sus dedos con una cantidad generosa de lubricante.

—Si fuera a decir que no, lo habría hecho antes de ponerme en esta posición.

—Bien—sonrió, sin contenerse en absoluto a la hora de dejar vagar sus ojos sobre aquel cuerpo, como si pudiera acariciarlo con su mirada—. Relájate, voy a prepararte a conciencia.

Era su primera vez y quería que hubiera una segunda así que tenía que conseguir que lo disfrutara. Levantó aún más sus piernas y deslizó los dedos lubricados entre las nalgas.

—¡Ngh!—Alberto se sobresaltó cuando sintió el frío gel.

Pablo contuvo una risa y en su lugar besó su rodilla y la mordisqueó suavemente para distraerlo mientras deslizaba el primer dedo dentro, atravesando la pequeña resistencia.

—¿Duele?—preguntó, viendo que su miembro se ponía flácido.

—N-no... Solo se siente extraño—respondió, con voz casi temblorosa. Separó las piernas aún más sin darse cuenta, dándole mejor acceso.

—Estás muy sexy.

—¿Hah? Realmente estás borracho—se cubrió el rostro con ambos brazos, debía de verse ridículo en aquella situación.

 —No, estoy bastante sobrio, pero llevo demasiado tiempo queriendo tenerte así y no veo el momento para hundir mi polla en este agujero tan caliente—según decía esas palabras, sentía el anillo de músculos apretar alrededor de su dedo. Se estremeció al pensar cómo se sentiría alrededor de su verga.

—Entonces... date prisa...—jadeó, recuperando poco a poco su erección con el mero pensamiento de tener a Pablo dentro de sí.

—No me provoques, no quiero hacerte daño por darme prisa—pero ya estaba metiendo un segundo dedo.

Encontrando algo más de resistencia esta vez, vertió un chorro de lubricante sobre la entrada y comenzó a mover los dedos en el estrecho interior, separándolos en forma de tijera mientras las paredes cedían poco a poco. Alberto se contoneaba frente a él, emitiendo unos suaves gemidos que pasaron paulatinamente del dolor al placer. Levantaba las caderas, buscando ser penetrado más profundo y no pudo seguir ocultando su rostro, aferrándose en su lugar a las sábanas cuando añadió el tercer dedo.

—Pablo... por favor... ¡ya!

Él mismo arrancó un condón de la tira y abrió el sobre. Pablo sonrió y sacó los dedos de su interior, tan desesperado como él por avanzar. Se colocó el condón y vertió una buena cantidad de lubricante sobre él.

—Si quieres que pare, dímelo.

—Primero tendrás que empezar—se quejó Alberto, presionando el talón en su nalga.

Pablo sonrió y Alberto volvió a cubrirse el rostro con los brazos, apretando con fuerza los ojos preparándose cuanto podía.

—Nada de eso. Si no te veo la cara, no empezaré. Mírame.

La orden fue clara y Pablo detuvo todos sus movimientos hasta que su compañero descubrió su rostro y volvió a abrir los ojos.

—Bien. Ahora...—Pablo presionó la punta de su miembro contra la entrada—. Ngh... estrecho... Relájate.

—¡Nnh! Jódete—bufó entre dientes apretados. ¿Relajarse en ese momento? ¿Con aquella enorme cosa abriéndose camino por su trasero? Tenía que ser una broma.

—Vale, vale—acarició su cadera y su vientre con una mano mientras frotaba su miembro con la otra para relajarlo. Y funcionó, con un suave movimiento consiguió penetrar casi hasta la mitad.

—Oh, joder. ¡Uhn!—Alberto se mordió el labio para evitar gritar y saboreó el gusto metálico de su propia sangre.

—Hey, no—Pablo acarició su mejilla y recorrió su labio con el pulgar. El rojo de la sangre se extendió casi como carmín—. Eso no quedará nada bien en las cámaras. No te contengas, quiero oírte.

Solo un poco más y ya estaba enterrado hasta el fondo en su interior, con un Alberto bajo él incapaz de guardar ninguna compostura. Las apretadas paredes presionando alrededor de su verga eran probablemente la mejor sensación que había experimentado en su vida, pero lo que más estaba disfrutando era aquel lujurioso rostro y los eróticos sonidos que emitía.

—Voy a moverme, ¿vale?—no esperó una respuesta, ya no podía contenerse más.

Salió muy despacio y volvió a entrar, más bruscamente de lo que pretendía, arrancando un profundo quejido de su compañero.

—Lo siento... No quiero hacerte daño—intentó mantenerse inmóvil, pero su cuerpo parecía moverse por su cuenta.

—Dudo que eso... sea posible... Tal vez con la práctica...

No, no era placentero ni agradable, solo sentía dolor y había perdido de nuevo su erección, pero veía tanto placer en el rostro de su amigo que no quería que se detuviera. Le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, animándole a continuar. Pablo le sostuvo las piernas en alto y comenzó a mover las caderas con un balanceo lento, sintiendo cómo el interior se amoldaba a su forma y se relajaba.

—Esto no tiene sentido si tú no disfrutas—Pablo tenía una mirada de preocupación en su rostro; si solo podía hacerle daño, entonces lo mejor era detenerse.

—Ya disfruté antes, está- ¡Aah!

Alberto soltó un intenso gemido y ambos se quedaron congelados por un momento, mirándose boquiabiertos.

—Ahí...

—Sí, ahí. Otra vez, por favor—le pidió Alberto, sin comprender muy bien lo que acababa de sentir.

Pablo volvió a mover las caderas en el mismo ángulo y Alberto arqueó la espalda con un nuevo gemido.

—Lo encontré—declaró Pablo con una sonrisa de triunfo.

—Dios... Pues no lo pierdas—jadeó, aferrándose a la colcha.

Desde ese momento, cada vez que Pablo se movía en su interior, su falo frotaba contra la próstata y enviaba descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, consiguiendo profundos gemidos, esta vez sí de placer.

—¡Joder! ¡Aah! ¡Más, ahí!

El dolor casi había desaparecido, ya ni siquiera podía pensar en él, ni en la vergüenza que debería sentir por sonar de ese modo. Se estaba poniendo duro de nuevo y solo quería que golpeara una y otra vez en ese punto. Pablo comenzó a frotar su miembro y se inclinó sobre él. Besó su cuello y su clavícula y mordió con suavidad, solo allí donde la camisa podía ocultarlo.

—Alberto... no voy a aguantar mucho—le susurró al oído.

—Nnh... Yo- ¡Ah! Tampoco...—le rodeó los hombros con los brazos, aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas mientras lo sentía palpitar en su interior.

—Voy a... Ngh... Alberto... Alberto...—gruñía con voz profunda y ronca.

En cuanto sintió en su mano la semilla caliente de su compañero, Pablo se dejó ir y llenó el condón con la suya propia, dando unas últimas embestidas con las paredes apretando a su alrededor mientras Alberto atravesaba su propio orgasmo. Se quedaron en silencio, envueltos únicamente en el sonido de sus respiraciones pesadas. Pablo, aún en su interior, descansaba sobre su pecho con los labios rozando su cuello. La presión de su cuerpo se sentía agradable.

—Al final... ha estado bien...—jadeó Pablo, recuperándose poco a poco, pero sin querer moverse todavía.

—Ha estado genial...—acarició su espalda y escuchó un suave quejido cuando sus dedos pasaron sobre unas marcas—. ¡Ah! Te he...

—Ni me había dado cuenta—Pablo se incorporó y salió cuidadosamente de su interior, sin querer causarle más dolor ya. El sonido húmedo que se oyó cuando sus cuerpos se desconectaron fue demasiado pervertido. Se quitó el condón, anudándolo y dejándolo a un lado, y se dio la vuelta para que Alberto viera los arañazos en su espalda.

—Dios, esto es...—apoyó la frente en el centro de su espalda, acariciando los alrededores de los arañazos con los dedos—. No puedo creer que haya hecho esto.

—Serán un buen recuerdo hasta que podamos hacerlo de nuevo—se dio la vuelta y le dio un dulce beso.

—Aún no hemos salido de la cama y ya estás pensando en repetir.

—¿No quieres repetir?

—¡Sí!—respondió con demasiado entusiasmo y su cara se puso roja.

Pablo rió, volviendo a besar ese adorable rostro, las mejillas calientes y los hinchados labios.

—Bueno, aún nos quedan condones y algo de lubricante, podemos repetir antes de salir de la cama.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
> Espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestros comentarios y kudos.  
> Para más fanfics y yaoi, visitad mi fansub: http://kirah69.blogpost.com


End file.
